Un aplauso para el amor
by Abami
Summary: ¿Concurso de Karaoke en Candy Candy? ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Gracias por leer.


**UN APLAUSO PARA EL AMOR**

-¿Hola, hola?... ¿esto se escucha? – Ruth golpeó el micrófono varias veces al pararse en medio del escenario – ejem... probando uno, dos, tres... ¡Buenas noches damas, caballeros y niños¡Bienvenidos a nuestro show de Karaoke, una exclusiva presentada por Emera Enterprises, S.A. DE C.V. DE S.R.L. EN C.C.M DE LA P.G.N., y anexos. Mi nombre es Ruth y yo seré su anfitriona esta noche.

-¡Ya cállate! – gritó una voz anónima - ¡Y que salgan los cantantes!

-Tranquilos señoras y señores, no se me desesperen – dijo Ruth sonriendo – ¡Y tú animal no me vuelvas a gritar o te tiro desde el poste más alto ¿oíste! – susurró al intruso tapando su micrófono.

Una ola de aplausos se dejó escuchar cuando el primer concursante salió al escenario.

-Con ustedes... ¡Susana Marlowe! Mejor conocida en los barrios bajos como la ¡&#"$# coja frentona¡Aplausos!

Cuando el público se enteró de la identidad de la mujer, un estremecedor silencio inundó el auditorio. Sólo el rumor de un grillo a lo lejos se dejó escuchar.

-¡Aplausos! – insistió Ruth – ah, olvídenlo... adelante Susanita

_El día que te encontré me enamoré_

_tu sabes que yo nunca lo he negado_

_con saña me lograste enloquecer_

_Que a ti no llegarían jamas los años._

_Por tu maldito amor_

_no puedo terminar con tantas penas._

_Quisiera reventarme hasta las venas_

_por tu maldito amor, por tu maldito amor._

_Por tu maldito amor_

_no logro acomodar mis sentimientos_

_y el alma se me sigue consumiendo_

_por tu maldito amor, por tu maldito amor _

Al término de la canción, de nuevo el silencio... excepto un débil sonido parecido a un par de aplausos que provenían de...

-¿Elisa y Neil Leegan? – entrecerró Ruth los ojos - ¿Y a ustedes quién los invitó?

-¡Nos invitamos solos¿Y¿Y? – contestó Elisa.

-Por eso ni su mamá quiere hablar con ustedes y les manda traer huerfanitos para que los entretengan... en fin¡Señoras y Señores, nuestro siguiente participante... ¡Annie Brighton¡Mejor conocida como la única que navega con bandera de...!

-¡Oye! – protestó Annie.

-Perdón, perdón... bien, con ustedes... ¡Anita la huerfanita¡Aplausos!

_Óyeme por favor, no digas nada _

_perdóname anoche, entre sus brazos _

_me sentí realmente, una mujer. _

_Se que tu creerás, que es solo un juego _

_entre los dos, te juro que esta vez me enamore _

_como nunca me enamore. _

_Amiga mía se que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida,_

_Amiga mía se que estoy matándote y es lenta _

_tu agonía, amiga mía que difícil es decirte amiga ahora,_

_amiga mía lo amo tanto y se que el a mi también me adora. _

_Para ti se que soy la gran culpable entre los dos _

_comprende lo de ustedes termino antes que llegara yo _

-¡Ay, que bonito canté! – brincó Annie al terminar y hacer una reverencia.

La concurrencia estuvo de acuerdo y le obsequió un caluroso aplauso de medio minuto.

-¿Quieren más! – gritó Ruth

-¡Sí! – respondió el público.

-¡Perfecto, nuestro siguiente concursante no necesita presentación... ¡Damas y caballeros... el botón de rosa más tierno del universo¡Nuestro jardinero de ensueño¡El que vivirá siempre en nuestros corazones porque Misuki de plano no le dio otra oportunidad¡El dulce, el guapo, el inigualable, Anthony Brown!

Una ola de gritos y aplausos ensordeció a todos los presentes.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar _

_"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", _

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar, _

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _

_Desde el momento en que te conocí _

_resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio _

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir _

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos _

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada _

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, _

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas _

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. _

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida _

_imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí, _

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, _

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."_

-¡A la bio, a la bao, a la bim bom ba¡Anthony, Anthony, ra, ra, ra!

¡Las Anthonyfans estaban vueltas locas, gritaban, coreaban, exclamaban el nombre de Anthony por todo lo alto. Los cartelones con la inscripción "Anthony sigue siendo el Rey" se dejaron ver en la super pantalla del auditorio cuando la cámara captó a sus seguidoras.

-¡Bravo, bravo! – aplaudió Ruth – pero ya, suficiente. Nuestro siguiente concursante señoras y señores... ¡Prepárense porque aquí viene otro hombre que nos va a arrancar suspiros a todas!

-¡Que nos arranque todo! – gritó una voz femenina.

-¡Vaya, Calma señoritas, démosle primero la oportunidad de deleitarnos con su hermosa voz... ¡Que se oiga ese aplauso para el metrosexual preferido del Candymundo¡El guapo, el intrépido, el impulsivo corazón de chocolate que derrite a cuanta chica mira con sus ojos de caramelo¡El primo que todas quisiéramos tener¡El elegante, Archibald Cornwell!

_Me gustas completita tengo que confesarlo _

_no mas al saludarte me da el mal del amor. _

_Me brotan los deseos me tiembla todo el cuerpo _

_y lo que estoy pensando no se puede decir. _

_Me gustas para todo con todos los excesos _

_no mas de imaginarme se me enchina la piel. _

_Que imágenes tan bellas me cruzan por la mente _

_y me estorba la gente verdad de Dios que si. _

_Lástima que seas ajena y que no pueda darte _

_lo mejor que tengo. Lástima que llego tarde _

_y no tengo llave para abrir tu cuerpo. _

_Lástima que seas ajena el fruto prohibido _

_que jamás comí. Lástima que no te tenga _

_porque al mismo cielo yo te haría subir. _

¡Los cuerpos de seguridad tuvieron que bajar a una chica que se subió al escenario para comerse a besos a Archie, Vestía una camiseta que decía "Claya y Archie por siempre". Se la llevaron prácticamente a rastras mientras lloraba loca de felicidad por haber tocado al hombre de sus sueños.

-¡Señoritas¡Tranquilas! – pidió Ruth de nuevo con el micrófono en mano – calma, calma, que todavía nos faltan concursantes.

-¡Archie¡Archie! – gritaban las Archiefans - ¡Te queremos¡Te queremos!

-¡Eres hermoso Archie! – dijo una - ¡Deja a la mustia Archie, no te merece! – dijo otra.

-¡Púdrete! – gritó Annie detrás del escenario.

-Ejemmm... calma por favor... – pidió Ruth – Bien, continuemos. Tomen aire señoras y señores porque aquí esta nuestro siguiente participante. ¡Denme su mejor aplauso para el hombre con anteojos más sexy del planeta Lakewood!

-¡Planeta Tierra! – corrigió la multitud

-¡Este es mi show y yo digo que estamos en el planeta Lakewood ¿de acuerdo¡Bien, sigamos¡Chicas, griten fuerte para recibir a nuestro piloto estrella¡Al inventor preferido de todas¡Al que puede hacer maravillas con sus manos¡Oh, cielos¡Que maravilla¡Con ustedes, Alistear Cornwell!

_No se quién las inventó_

_No se quién nos hizo ese favor tuvo que ser Dios_

_Que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudarlo pensó en dos_

_Dicen que fue una costilla_

_Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verlas andar_

_Después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador y sin voltear_

_Sin voltear, sin voltear_

_Y si habitaran la luna_

_Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar_

_Más viajes al espacio que historias en un bar_

_En un bar, por qué negar_

_Que es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar_

_Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos_

_Si no podemos no existe_

_Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes_

_Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos_

_Si no podemos no existe,_

_Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes_

¡Vitores y porras para Stear, la muchedumbre gritaba su nombre hasta quedarse ronca.

-¡Te queremos Stear, te queremos¡Te queremos Stear, te queremos!

-¡Hazme tu instrumento, guapo! – se escuchó a lo lejos

-¡Inventa lo que quieras conmigo, hermoso!

El rostro de Stear se volvió rojo de pena y agradeció con una pequeña reverencia para luego salir con una enorme sonrisa del escenario.

-¿Acaso no es maravilloso ese hombre! – afirmó Ruth de vuelta - ¡Otro aplauso para Stear!

-¡Buuu! – espetó Elisa - ¡Que ya se vaya!

-¡Cállate víbora de pantano! – Patty, quien estaba sentada a su lado le soltó tremenda bofetada y la sentó con un solo revés.

-¡Un aplauso para Patty! – pidió Ruth - ¡Te queremos, Patty, te queremos, bien, continuemos por favor. Damas y caballeros solamente nos faltan dos concursantes más. Preparen sus controles especiales que les dimos a la entrada para que electrónicamente voten por sus favoritos.

La gente hizo lo propio y sacó el pequeño aparatito negro.

-¡Señoritas¡Tomen aire porque ya llegó, ya está aquí¡El güero de oro¡El enigmático, el misterioso, el domador de bestias más sexy de todos los zoológicos del mundo¡El que con su sonrisa nos tira como tapetes viejos a sus pies¡El que lo tiene todo menos a la mujer que ama, jeje¡El príncipe de la colina¡William Albert Andrew!

-¡Aaaaah¡Ooooooh¡Dios¡Mi vida¡Mi todo¡Mi cielo¡Quiero! – gritaron las Albertfans - ¡Albert, mírame, mírame¡Te amo¡Tócame la gaita!

-¡Señoritas¡Contrólense por favor! – se sonrojó Ruth - ¡Con ustedes, Albert!

_Se ve que no te voy, se ve que no me vas _

_se ve que en realidad sólo me quieres _

_como a un amigo más, como algo que siempre... _

_Ya ves, me equivoqué, creí que era feliz _

_pensaba que yo lo tenía todo _

_tantos amigos, caprichos, amores locos. _

_Tengo todo excepto a ti, y el sabor de tu piel _

_Bella como el sol de abril, _

_absurdo el día en que soñé que eras para mí. _

_Tengo todo excepto a ti, y la humedad de tu cuerpo _

_tu me has hecho porque sí, seguir las huellas de tu olor, _

_loco por tu amor. _

_Se ve que no te voy, se ve que no me vas _

_pues tengo todo menos tu mirada _

_y sin tus ojos, mis ojos ya no ven nada._

_Tengo todo excepto a ti, y el sabor de tu piel _

_bella como el sol de abril, _

_absurdo el día en que soñé que eras para mí. _

_Me sobra juventud, me muero por vivir _

_pero me faltas tú._

-¡Chiquitibum a la bim bom ba, chiquitibum a la bim bom ba, a la bio a la bao, a la bim, bom ba... Albert, Albert, ganará!

Las albertfans se hicieron de un micrófono y no lo soltaron hasta terminar de decir todas las porras que habían preparado para ese portento de hombre que sonreía agradecido a sus admiradoras.

-¡Albert rules! – gritó una gringa colada entre la gente.

-¡Que ovación señoras y señores¡Eso sí es una porra! – aplaudió Ruth – pero ¿Qué dijeron¿Ya ganamos no¡Pues no¿Cómo están mis terrytanas allá arriba!

El grito más espectacular de admiradoras retumbó en todo el auditorio haciendo que cada butaca, cada bocina, y cada lámpara vibraran a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

-¡Sí¡Ya llegó¡Ya está aquí! – saltaba Ruth muerta de felicidad - ¡Denme una T!

-¡T!

-¡Denme una E!

-¡E!

-¡Denme una R!

-¡R!

-¡Denme otra R!

-¡R!

-¡Denme una Y!

-¡Y!

-¿Qué dice!

-¡TERRY!

-¡No oigo!

-¡TERRY!

-¡Mas fuerte!

-¡TERRY!

-¡Tres veces!

-¡TERRY¡TERRY¡TERRY!

-¡Señoras y señores¡Con ustedes... el Duque de nuestros sueños, el príncipe Azul de los cuentos¡Él es... Terry Granchester!

Media docena de señoritas que llegaron desde el día anterior para estar en primera fila se desmayaron. Terry, con su sonrisa de medio lado salió al escenario y el auditorio gritó aún más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente, si eso era posible. Decenas de prendas femeninas comenzaron a aparecer a los pies del hermoso hombre de ojos azules, y de pronto, la música empezó a tocar.

_No, ya no me llores, no me vayas a hacer_

_Llorar a mi. Dame, dame tu mano_

_Intentalo, mi niña, quiero verte reir_

_Abrazame fuerte, ven corriendo a mi,_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

_Y no hago otra cosa, que pen-saaar en ti..._

_Tu, ya estas dormida, y yo te abrazo y_

_Siento que respiras, sueño, con tu sonrisa_

_Te beso, muy despacio las mejillas_

_Necesito verte, donde quiera que estés_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

_Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti_

_Solo vivo y respiro, para ti..._

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

-¿Qué pasa con esas Terrytanas¡Aplaudan fuerte! – gritó Ruth -¡Aplaudan, aplaudan!

-¡Terry¡Terry!

Cientos de gritos de admiración iban y venían golpeando los tímpanos de cuanto hombre y mujer se encontraba en el foro. ¡Era una locura¡Una completa locura!... la ola comenzó a correr de izquierda a derecha y los encendedores a resplandecer en la oscuridad. El escenario retumbó y parecía que el techo mismo se caería de tanta potencia en los gritos de las Terrytanas.

-¡Llegó el momento señoras y señores¡La hora de encontrar al ganador de esta noche¡Quién tendrá el privilegio de llevarse a casa a esta hermosa señorita! – Ruth señaló a Candy sentada en un columpio que bajaba poco a poco hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annie o Susana ganaban el concurso? – preguntó Archie a Albert tras bambalinas.

-Para ser sinceros, sobrino – sonrió Albert con petulancia – esa no era una posibilidad. ¿Crees que sus fans podrían competir con las nuestras?

-Buen punto – asintió Archie.

-¡Listas! – gritó Ruth - ¡Ahora, voten ya!

-¡Viva Anthony! – gritaron las Anthonyfans

-¡Archie te amamos! – las imitaron las Archiefans

-¡Stear, eres único! – exclamaron las Stearfans

-¡Albert es el Rey! – vitorearon las Alberfans

-Todas tienen razón – sonrió Ruth – cada uno de ellos tiene un lugar muy especial en nuestro corazón. No se puede escoger a la estrella más hermosa de entre todas las que rondan el cielo nocturno.

-¡Terry y Candy para siempre! – gritaron las Terrytanas.

-¡Si...! – dijo Ruth mirando a la pantalla monumental con el resultado final de la votación – y si la mirada no me es infiel... ¡Señoras y señores¡Démosle un aplauso a Terry Granchester¡El campeón!

¿Un aplauso? Miles de ellos inundaron el lugar.

-¿Candy? – preguntó Ruth - ¿Le darías otra oportunidad a este necio que por poco deja escapar su felicidad a tu lado?

-Le entrego otra oportunidad – dijo Candy sonriendo – mi corazón, y mi vida entera.

-¡Damas y caballeros¡Candy y Terry¡Aplausos!

* * *

_**Con todo mi cariño, a las Albertfans, Anthonyfans, Archiefans, Stearfans y demás chicas admiradoras de los demás galanes de ensueño de Candy Candy, pero en especial, por supuesto, a las Terrytanas...**_

**_Emera-chan_**


End file.
